Pink Potion Disasters
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Accidents are common to come by when brewing potions. "Are you blushing, or is that just your skin reflecting the color of your hair?" Harry teased, making Draco turn an even darker shade of pink. — - Series of 1-Shots featuring Draco/Harry and pink potion-related accidents.
1. Candy Floss Clouds

**Author's Note:** This is the beginning to a mini-series of pink potion disasters. I'd like to thank a good friend of mine, Blue Rose (spittingllama7856) for this silly idea. She has a couple pink-themed fics as well featuring Draco and Harry. Go check them out!

Then It Didn't Matter: s/12549569/30/A-collection-of-one-shots-for-The-Houses-Competition

Some Things Never Change: s/12549569/28/A-collection-of-one-shots-for-The-Houses-Competition

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Summary:** Accidents are common to come by when brewing potions.

 **Dedication:** Blue Rose

* * *

 **Pink Potion Disasters**

 **Chapter 1: Candy Floss Clouds**

The parchment he just received simply said: Very clever. Harry Potter knew the immaculate cursive was Draco Malfoy's on first glance, hence why he hid behind the bed's drapes before dinner to read it. He blushed slightly, trailing a finger over the letters as he remembered his final class that day: Potions.

 **.oOo.**

Draco and Harry were reluctant partners tasked to brew a potion that needed to be a pink tinge upon its completion. The two worked in a mostly tense silence aside from Draco's huffs and occasional snide remarks. Harry learned that agitating the blond was quite amusing to him, especially in this particular class.

Their potion was almost finished, it just needed to simmer for a minute. Harry picked up a vial of pink liquid and uncorked it, giving it a sniff. Draco immediately reached for it.

"What are you doing? It's not ready for that yet!" Draco glared at Harry when he pulled away from his outstretched hand.

"Lighten up, I'm not doing anything... yet," Harry had snapped back.

Draco gave him a raised brow. "Yet? You decide now when we've nearly finished to do something?"

"I've helped plenty," Harry retorted.

"By almost over stirring and blowing us up like your Griffin-git over there?" Draco jerked his blond head in the direction of Seamus' disastrous station.

Harry smirked, looking back to Draco. "Drat, you've foiled my plan to off you with my one extra stir."

Draco rolled his eyes and reached for the vial again, but Harry ducked under his arm to now stand beside the cauldron. Harry loosely held it over their assignment as Draco turned around.

"I think it's time now," Harry teased. "It's starting to bubble. It needs three-no, four drops, right?"

He felt a firm hand close over his own. Silver eyes bore into him with such intensity Harry couldn't look away from their beauty. He felt his face flush from the contact.

"Let go, Potter," Draco hissed.

The blond yanked the vial from Harry right as he released it. "Okay."

A lot quickly happened. Draco lunged forward in an attempt to catch the falling vial; instead he got a face full of bright pink smoke in his face. Harry let out a loud laugh at the sight before quickly slipping into the cluster of students leaving the class. Snape stormed over to their station to investigate.

"Detention, Potter!"

 **.oOo.**

Harry smiled, tucked the letter under his pillow, and left the dorm. The hand Draco touched felt oddly warm, but he ignored it. He supposed he couldn't hide forever, and exited the portrait alone as he found himself daydreaming about silvery eyes glaring at him and the slender, pale hand grabbing his.

He didn't make it to the next flight of stairs before plowing right into Draco; hair now very pink. Harry stifled a bubbling laugh.

"You think this is _cute_?" Draco snarled, gesturing to his head.

"Quite, actually," Harry said with a smirk.

* * *

 _Originally Written For:_

 **The Houses Competition (Judge's Pick!)**

 **Monthly Challenges For All**


	2. Tickle Me Pink

**Author's Note:** Continuation of the Drabble. Minor/Subtle mentions of underlying sexual tension floating about, but nothing you couldn't cut with a knife.

* * *

 **Pink Potion Disasters**

 **Chapter 2: Tickle Me Pink**

Detention from Professor Snape was not something new for Harry Potter, but having Draco Malfoy reluctantly present for it made the entire evening very bizarre, to say the least. Harry would normally think that he being there was just a way to abuse his Inquisitorial Squad and Prefect privileges in order to harass him, that was until Harry noticed one distinct feature about Draco that had him do a double-take.

Peeking over the neatly written notes Draco shoved in his face to peruse so zero mistakes were made this time, Harry couldn't help but stare at the blond-haired pain-in-the-arse while he set up the potions station nearby. Well, he was blond, until Harry had dropped a potion vial of pink substance into the cauldron during class earlier that day. It blew a large fluffy cloud of bright pink smoggy smoke right into Draco's face, and it apparently changed the platinum blond hair into a very vibrant pink.

Harry had bolted from the classroom in a fit of laughter, but he was not fast enough to get away from Snape's baritone voice docking ten points from Gryffindor for ruining the potion and assigning him detention that night for his incompetence to follow instruction. What made it more amusing to Harry was he hadn't seen Draco at the Slytherin table that evening - he'd triple checked - and now he knew why. The florescent pink hair would put the entire school in an uproar of laughter and never ending humiliation.

Professor Snape breezed between the tables and approached Harry, who barely regarded his presence with a glance.

"You have one hour to complete the potion correctly. Anything less than perfect will have your house lose more points and you will start again until it is right." He jerked his head toward Draco. "Malfoy will be supervising you."

"Professor-"

"One. Hour." Severus repeated, glaring at Harry before turning to retreat back to his desk at the back of the classroom.

Harry watched as the professor's robes billowed behind him. Turning his attention back to Draco, a soft snigger escaped him. Somehow he'd forgotten about the hair… again.

Draco abruptly stopped what he was doing to glower in his direction.

"Something funny, Potter?" He hissed out.

"You look like you have candy floss on your head, so of course it is funny," Harry pointed out, moving around the table to get closer to Draco. "Is it edible, you think?"

He reached out to touch the pink, silky locks but Draco swatted his arm away. "Don't touch me!"

"I was only curious," Harry said as innocently as he could. "Why hasn't Snape fixed it up by now?"

Draco ignored him, instead he focused on lighting the burner and adjusting the flame. Harry took the opportunity to sneak up behind him and ruffle the fluffy pink hair while he was distracted. It really was like silk.

"Sod off, Potter!" Draco snapped, practically leaping over to the other side of the table to get away from Harry.

"Can't. Detention, remember?" Harry deadpanned.

Draco just glared at Harry as he went to pick up the first potion vial to be used, glancing at the book beside the cauldron before getting to work.

"You know, _I_ think that the pink suits you. It gives you some personality with all of," Harry waved a hand in Draco's direction. "this."

"One point from Gryffindor," Draco grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Harry chuckled. "Over a compliment? You're really being far to upright over your silly hair. But only one point? I'd wonder what your crueler side would've taken away, but I've already witnessed that when you've confronted Hermione."

"Two more points from Gryffindor."

Harry brushed off the power trip Draco was trying to throw around, instead he went to place the cauldron on top of the flame, giving it the desired number of stirs before he left it to simmer. He laid out a wooden cutting board, some dried tea tree leaves, and two more potion vials for the next steps. One was the familiar pink colored one that ruined Draco's hair.

The would-be blond came over to inspect the bubbling cauldron. Harry shook his head in disapproval.

"Despite what you think of my potion skills, I _am_ capable of making this without you leering over me the whole time," Harry said.

"I really don't care," Draco retorted. "It's your fault we're here in the first place and when this-" he pointed at his head, "tragedy occurred."

Harry scratched his own messy-haired head in mock contemplation. "I distinctly recall you ripping the potion vial from my hand and then you dropped it. So technically it's on you."

Draco tisked at that. "If you weren't being such a tease in the first place I would not have needed to take it from you!"

The realization of what he just said hit Draco seconds later. Harry looked briefly surprised as well until a smirk slowly formed on his lips.

"Are you blushing, or is that just your skin reflecting the color of your hair?" Harry teased, making Draco turn an even darker shade of pink.

Harry wasn't paying attention as he placed his hand over Draco's resting on the table, and both pulled them away just as fast.

"Sorry!"

Now Harry felt flushed and confused. Quickly turning his focus to the bubbling cauldron, he grabbed the wrong potion vial and went to uncork it until a slender, pale hand grabbed his wrist.

"Not _that_ one you git," Draco scolded, holding up the correct vial before switching them out.

"Prat."

Harry realized how close they were to each other now. He was very aware Draco's hand still held his.

"You think this is some cute game you can play with me?"

Emerald eyes stared into molten grey ones, the air between them had shifted from hostile to something completely different, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I find it quite cute, actually."

Draco's face flushed that tickle me pink color again, but before either of them acted on whatever was running through their heads, the footsteps of someone approaching tore the two apart. Draco went to extreme measures and completely turned his back on Harry and moved to the very end of the long table.

Severus now loomed over a flustered Harry, who's gaze was fixated on the back of the would-be blond's head. Black eyes then looked at at the gooey mess that oozed over the cauldron's lip.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter." Severus drawled. "I suppose a third attempt will be prudent for a passing mark by curfew?"

Harry looked at the hideous failed potion and regarded the professor. "Yes, _sir._ "

Severus glared at him for the sarcastic tone of voice before he flicked his wand to clear the station. "Start again.

"Draco," he addressed, startling the boy into turning around.

"Professor?"

"The remedy is complete." Severus continued, signaling for Draco to follow.

Harry watched as the two walked to the back of the classroom. He caught Draco's eye in the meantime and gave him a suggestive wink.

The gesture had the pale boy flush pink yet again.

* * *

 _Originally Written For:_

 **The Houses Competition**

 **Monthly Challenges for All**

 **Harry Potter FanFiction Competition**


	3. Woes Me, Powder Pink

**Author's Note:** This is where the innocent accidents get a tad more dangerous, but hey, we will just blame the lack of attention on this one again, hmm?

* * *

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Summary:** Harry is tired of being paired up with Draco and tries to take matters into his own hands when it came to the gits lack of teamwork skills. Teasing did the trick last time, he wondered if it would work again.

 **Dedication:** secretfanficlover

* * *

 **Pink Potion Disasters**

 **Chapter 3: Woes Me, Powder Pink**

Even with the Pink Toad lurking throughout the castle and the impending threat of Voldemort's return hanging over his head, Harry refused to allow the burdens of being The-Boy-Who-Lived to interfere with his classes. Even if that class happened to be potions, he still tried his best. As he entered the dingy classroom with his friends, Harry saw that Professor Snape already had the board prepped with today's lesson—Pepperup Potion.

The class settled and Snape emerged from the dark crevice where his desk was nestled in and stood beside the board, hands folded in front of him.

"Madam Pomfrey has informed me her supply of Pepperup Potion is needing to be restocked, so I am offering you the honor of brewing this concoction for today's lesson." His dark eyes slid over the brewing stations where the Slytherins and Gryffindors congregated around. "Anything less than perfect will be graded as such. However, those who manage to perform exceptionally will be rewarded accordingly."

"I'm Hermione's partner, then," Ron whispered to Harry, moving toward her.

She just shook her head and huffed.

Professor Snape started to move around the classroom. "Partners will be assigned based on skill levels to ensure at least _one_ acceptable potion will be prepared. I expect you all to work cooperatively."

Ron let out a loud protest at the announcement, which had Snape jerk his attention to the redhead. "Weasley! You'll be with Parkinson. Granger with Goyle. Potter..."

Harry gave his friends sympathetic looks before he reluctantly tore his gaze from his retreating friends to look at Snape looming over him. He raised his brow in mock anticipation to see who he'd be paired with—maybe it would be Crabbe or Bulstrode. It wasn't like he was terrible at potions, so he was a little hopeful that he would get someone that wouldn't care if he did all the work.

"You'll be with Malfoy."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" Snape snapped back, making a half turn to look back at Harry. The gesture made his robes swoop dramatically behind him. "Go to your station, now."

Harry noticed that Crabbe was matched with Bulstrode and jerked his head in their direction. "I'd be more useful being paired with one of them based on your instructions, professor."

Snape openly glared at Harry who stared right back. "Don't test me, Potter. Your cheekiness hasn't done your house any good so far, don't continue to disappoint them."

Harry bit his tongue to keep himself from protesting. He stopped caring about points a long time ago.

"Get to your station, Potter."

Snape continued his sweep of the classroom, and Harry grabbed his things and reluctantly moved over to where the blond was. He already took it upon himself to set up their station and gather the ingredients. Draco was crushing the bicorn horn in the pestle when Harry approached.

"Glad you waited on me, Malfoy," Harry said scathingly, dropping his bag to the floor. "You've got amazing teamwork skills."

Draco barely gave him a glance, focused on his task instead.

Realizing he wasn't going to get a response, Harry grabbed the jewelweed, cutting board, a small bowl, and paring knife. He turned the light pink flower in his hand before glancing over at Draco.

"Your hair looks better. Did the color just wash out or did you have to use some sort of stripping salve?"

"Shove off, Potter," Draco hissed, taking the pestle contents and dumping them into the cauldron.

When Harry partnered with Draco a week ago on a similar assignment, they had a minor accident with their potion that resulted in a bright pink cloud exploding in the blond's face. This thick dust managed to dye his hair completely pink because of it, and Harry found the detention he served later that evening amusing. Draco had lingered in the classroom while Harry remade the assignment as his punishment, claiming to supervise him while Snape was in the back brewing a remedy for Draco's pink hair. Or at least Harry assumed that was what the professor was doing, anyway.

Draco wasn't of much help then, either. In fact, he had been a _major_ distraction for all the wrong reasons, and it resulted in a second failure in the process. It was worth it, Harry thought. It was fun to hang it over the gits head at least.

"A shame, really. It gave you more personality," he jabbed.

Harry started to trim the leaves and flower petals off the stem before cutting it in to rough pieces, careful to not release too much of the juices. He was barely finished before Draco swiped the board from under him to dump the jewelweed into the pestle to make it into a paste.

"You forgot to add the dewdrops," Harry said, holding up a blue vial.

Draco turned and glared at him. "Don't."

Harry quirked a brow. "Don't what, Malfoy?"

The blond moved to stand a little too close for comfort, but Harry wasn't going to back off or be intimidated by this superior power move. A smirk crept across his lips, daring Draco to try something, but Harry didn't anticipate him leaning forward and into even more of his personal space. The vial was taken from his hand while he was distracted at the fleeting thought that the jerk was actually going to try and kiss him. Draco resumed crushing the flower without another word, acting like nothing had even transpired between them.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at the bold gesture.

They continued to work in a tense silence; Harry chopping the ingredients needed while Draco crushed, measured, and stirred everything else. He already knew Snape was going to barely give him an A for his efforts with the claim that he had Malfoy do the majority of the legwork. It was one of the endless reasons Harry hated being paired with the git, but he did what he could according to what the controlling Slytherin allowed.

The jewelweed paste was stirred in and the temperature adjusted for it to simmer for five minutes. Hopefully the end result would turn a powdered pink once it was completed. Draco wiped his hands on a cloth before tossing it carelessly at Harry, almost hitting him in the face with it.

"Clean up."

Harry grabbed the cloth and threw it on the table. "Excuse me?"

Draco took a seat nearby and lazily looked over at him. "I set everything up, it's only fitting if you tear down the station."

"Hardly," Harry snapped, examining the mess of discarded plant matter, juices, and powder in front of him. "I am not doing all of this myself. We're supposed to do this together."

Draco chuckled at the comment, adjusting his robes in such a way to flash that obnoxious Inquisitorial Squad badge that was perched above the Prefect one. "I did my part, now you will too. As you said, I have great teamwork skills. You're wasting time."

Harry grabbed the cloth and approached the blond, tossing it back at him. "And you're going to help."

He grabbed Draco's arm and jerked him off the chair. Not anticipating the shift in balance as he did so, Harry stumbled and fell flat on his back. Draco tried to catch himself on the table, causing the steamy bubbly potion to slosh over the cauldrons edge and onto the burner. In a beat, the burner flame reacted accordingly and flames spat from under the cauldron in a small burst, jostling it from its stand. Draco tried to prevent it from tipping over, but tripped when Harry tried to shift on the floor underneath his legs.

Draco toppled over Harry. His emerald eyes widened at the sight of the cauldron tilting dangerously over the edge of the table in the process behind him. He shoved Draco off in time to roll under the table, hearing the very audible splashing sound of their potion dump all over the blond. Harry bit his lip to hold in a laugh, knowing that it was a direct hit. When he turned to look, Draco was frantically trying to remove his now very pink and steaming robes from his person. By some miracle, none of the hot liquid got directly on his skin, but it was clear that it was causing some discomfort as it soaked through the material.

Harry vaguely pondered if he could sell them to the Pink Toad herself once Draco finally got the robes off. However, his mind wandered instead to the hastily retreating and humiliated blond as he tore out of the classroom, face as pink as his discarded robes from utter embarrassment, to head for the Hospital Wing to check for injuries. A sheepish smile formed on his face at the image of Draco storming through the castle in nothing but a stolen cloak.

" _Detention, Potter! Twenty-five points from Gryffindor!"_

Professor Snape bellowed, Harry barely acknowledged him, too caught up in his inappropriate thoughts of Draco.

* * *

 _Originally Written For:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The Houses Competition**

 **Monthly Challenges for All**


End file.
